Brackets for mounting venetian blind headrails often have to be made to close tolerances to assure accurate and tight fit of the brackets with headrails which necessarily increases the cost of manufacture of both the bracket and the headrail. Further the mounting of the headrail often is complicated, requires special tools and the manner of mounting is not readily apparent.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a wall mount bracket for a venetian blind headrail which will be low in cost, involve a minimum of complicated tooling to manufacture and which will be less tolerance sensitive with respect to a headrail which is to be mounted thereon. It is a further object to provide a bracket which will provide easy mounting of a headrail thereon and where the method of mounting will be apparent to a non-professional installer.